


A Blast From The Past

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [17]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: I had to make up a name for Badgerclops, M/M, Mao Mao likes treasure, Multiples, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: A mysterious artifact is found...





	1. Big oof in little pure heart

“It’s nice to finally be back to normal.” Mao Mao says as he stretches his arms above his head. “I agree! I missed normal, non licky Mao Mao!” I cheer. “I’m gonna miss how cuddly you were though…” Badgerclops sighs. “I mean… we can still cuddle and snuggle… if you want…” I hear Mao Mao whisper under his breath. “Well. At least I have all that footage I recorded of you!” Badgerclops laughs. “What was that?” Mao Mao asks as he does a double take. “I said at least I have my memories and too bad I didn’t record you during the first day and definitely didn’t secretly record you after you told me not to!” Badgerclops says. 

“What?” Mao Mao questions. “What?” Badgerclops parrots. Mao Mao shakes his head. “Let’s just focus on exploring this cave.” Mao Mao says as he turns his attention forward. “So you said that nobodys been in this cave before, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah. It was always just out of reach when the Pure Heart was still working.” I recall. “Hmm. That means there is a high chance of treasure in here.” Mao Mao states. “Dude, you do realize that not every cave has treasure in it, right?” Badgerclops asks. “Yes...but this cave hasn't had any visitors in a long time, which means treasure.” Mao Mao explains. 

A glint of light catches my eye. “Mao Mao! Look!” I exclaim as I fly over to the glimer. “What is it? AH! IS IT TREASURE?!” Mao Mao gasps. I pick the tingy up. Looks like some sort of fancy necklace thing. “I think it is!” I say as I hold the necklace up to Mao Mao. Mao Mao takes the necklace and inspects it. “Very nice. It has a lot of hourglass theming on it and a little mirror…” Mao Mao mumbles to himself as he looks it over. “So…? Does this mean we can go now? My dogs are howling.” Badgerclops says as he flops to the ground as rubs his feet.

“Get your dogs under control, Badgerclops. This cave might hold more fabulous loot!” Mao Mao guess. I look around. “I don’t know, Mao Mao. I think this is it.” I point out. Mao Mao looks around as well. “Huh. You’re right. I guess the only treasure was this.” Mao Mao says sadly as he holds up the necklace. “Does that mean we can go home?” Badgerclops ask as he lies down on the cave floor. “I suppose.” Mao Mao sighs as he turns and begins to go back out of the cave. But not before putting the necklace in Badgerclops’ pocket.

** _A little later..._ **

“Dude, are you seriously just staring at that thing?” Badgerclops asks as he sits in one of the chairs in the kitchen. “I didn’t realize this in the cave, but this thing definitely needs to be cleaned…” Mao Mao mumbles as he wipes some dirt of the necklace. “I wonder what it looks like the sunlight…” Badgerclops muses. “I’ll grab something to clean it with!” I offer. “Thank you, Adorabat. That would be very helpful.” Mao Mao thanks. 

I fly off in search of something to clean the necklace with. Now, where oh where would I find something like that… OH! The garage! I fly to the poles and slip on down. Now, where does Badgerclops keep the cleaning stuff? Suddenly, a burst of light comes from up stairs with some surprised screaming. “MAO MAO?! BADGERCLOPS?!” I scream as I quickly fly upstairs. 

I fly back to the kitchen and I see Badgerclops and Mao Mao on the floor. “ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?!” I ask. Badgerclops groans as he lifts himself off the floor. “Yeah...That thing didn’t like sunlight.” Badgerclops groans. Mao Mao lets out his own groan as he lifts himself off the floor too. “Stuipd treasure.” He grumbles. I look around for the necklace I find it on the floor but… it’s perfectly clean? “Mao Mao? The necklace is clean.” I say as I pick up the necklace and hand it to him. Mao Mao rubs his eyes and then inspects the necklace. 

“That’s strange… well, I guess all the gunk got blasted off when that thing did it’s stupid light show.” Mao Mao guesses. “That’s a really bad design flaw.” Badgerclops points out as he leaves the room. “Where are you going?” Mao Mao asks. “Down stairs to make sure I didn’t lose vision in my eye.” Badgerclops answers. “Wait! You think we might lave loss vision?!” Mao Mao asks as he scrambles after Badgerclops, leaving me up stairs. 

“Huh. Guess I’ll just play video games…” I say to myself as I fly over to our Twitch. I take the Twitch out of its charging station and boot it up. I’m in the mood for some  _ Cavemake _ . I load up my world and get to work. 

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

Huh? What was that? I look up from my game and look around. I don’t see anything. I shrug, must of have been my imagination. I go back to my game and enter a cave… what’s that hissing noise? ... _ STALKER _ ! AW MAN!

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

There it is again! My character dies thanks to the stalker. I put the Twitch into rest mode as I fly up and start to look around. I look down and see a little black worm thing on the ground under the coffee table. The “worm” is fuzzy and sways slowly. I land next to it. Weird. It doesn’t look dangerous. I touch it. The worm moves under the coffee table. I look under the coffee table and am met with a pair of bright green eyes. 

They… look a lot like Mao Mao’s? “Um… hi?” I introduce. “...Hello?” The eyes greet back. They sound like a kid! “Are you lost?!” I exclaim. This could be my chance to show Mao Mao how good I am at helping people! “Yes.” The eyes confirm. “Do you need help?!” I ask, getting really pumped up to help someone. “Yes… can you tell me where I am?” The eyes ask. “Sure! You are in Pure Heart Valley’s sheriff department! Deputy Adorabat speaking!” I solute. “You’re a deputy?! You just a kid like me!” The voice says in wonder. 

“I’m being trained to be a hero too!” I add. The eyes scooch a bit closer. “No way! I’m training to be one too!” The eyes squeaks. “WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!” I squeal. “Yeah!” The eyes agree. “...So...are you gonna come out from under the coffee table or…?” I ask awkwardly. “Hm? Oh! Yeah!” The kid crawls out from under the coffee table. The kids a black cat in red overalls with some VERY familiar eyes. 

“What?” The kid asks. I didn’t realize that I was staring. “Nothing...What’s your name?” I ask. “I’m Mao Mao!” The kids responds. I feel my heart skip a beat. No. No. Nonononono! “You just got back to normal too!” I groan. “What do you mean? I just got here!” Mao Mao, who is now a kid, points out. 

_ Munch, munch, munch.  _

“What’s that?” I ask myself. Mao Mao cups his ear. “I don’t hear anything.” He states. I listen for the noise again.

_ Munch, munch, munch.  _

“I think it’s coming from the kitchen. Come on!” I urge as I head into the kitchen. I enter the kitchen and look around. Everything seems normal… I hear Mao Mao come behind me. “Is everything okay?” He asks. He comes beside me and pulls a wooden sword from his back pocket. “I-I can fight it!” He proclaims shakily. “I don’t think we have to fight it…” I say as I fly into the air. 

_ Munch, munch, munch. _

I look towards the area the noises are coming from. I see what looks like a little badger, sitting on top of the fridge, eating all the cookies from the cookie jar. The badger is wearing a very familiar eye patch. “My life is a joke.” I groan to myself. “Did you find it?” Mao Mao asks from down below. “Yeah. I found it.” I call back. I fly onto the top of the fridge. Badgerclops looks at me with cheeks full of cookie as I land. “...How’d you even get up here?” I ask. Badgerclops takes the cookie jar and holds it away from me like I’m gonna steal it. 

“Are you just not gonna tell me how you got up here?” I ask. Badgerclops shakes his head. “Is that a  _ “no, I’m not telling you anything” _ shake or a  _ “no, I will tell you”  _ headshake?” I ask. Badgerclops nods his head. This is getting us nowhere. “Mao Mao! Can you help me to get Badgerclops down?” I call. “Who’s Badgerclops?” Mao Mao asks. I hear Badgerclops swallow behind me. “It’s rude to call people names, you know!” Badgerclops sniffles. I look behind me and see Badgerclops start to cry. “Oh no! Please don’t cry! I-I didn’t mean to call you a mean name! I’m sorry!” I apologize. 

“Why didn’t you ask for his name?!” Mao Mao calls. “Because I thought I knew it!” I call back. “You thought his name was  _ “Badgerclops” _ ?!” Mao Mao asks. “Yes?!” I answer. My life is being turned upside down and it’s not even lunch yet!

I hear the TV get turned on. “Mao Mao, did you grab the TV remote before we came in here?” I ask. “No? ...What’s a  _ “TV remote?” _ ” Mao Mao asks. I fly off into the living room and see… BADGERCLOPS?! ...Well, he looks like Badgerclops… he has an eye patch… but he also has some piercings, and no robot arm. “Um… who are you?” I ask. “Strandrew.” Badgerclops- er,  _ Strandrew _ answers. 

“Who are you little guys? And do you know where I am?” I hear a voice ask in the kitchen. I fly back into the kitchen and see a bigger Mao Mao in green and with a tail. “Oh! Hello, little blue bat. Can you tell me where I am?” Green Mao Mao asks. “Don’t talk to her! She’ll call you a mean name!” Little Badgerclops warns. “You shouldn’t call people mean names!” Green Mao Mao scolds. “ARRGGHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!” I scream. “Adorabat! What’s wrong?!” I hear Mao Mao call as I hear rapid footsteps come up the stairs. 

“What the?!” I hear Mao Mao exclaim in the next room. I guess he found  _ Strandrew _ . “I’m coming, Mao Mao!” I hear Badgerclops exclaim as I hear loud steps. “Whats- OH NO! NOT YOU! ANYTHING BUT  ** _YOU_ ** !” Badgerclops screams. I rush to see what happened to Badgerclops. I peek into the living room and I see a very confused and tired looking Mao Mao, an annoyed looking Strandrew, and Badgerclops with his hands hiding his face.   
  


Mao Mao notices me. “Adorabat, who are all these people?” Mao Mao asks. I look around and see that Green Mao Mao, Little Mao Mao and Little Badgerclops are also peeking into the living room. “...I think they’re all you guys?” I answer, unsure. I fly over to Mao Mao and hide behind him. Mao Mao takes in the sight of all the people. “...I need a nap.” Mao Mao grumbles. I look at Badgerclops who is still hiding his face and Strandrew who looks annoyed at the world. I look back and the Mao Mao’s and the tiny Badgerclops who cried when I called him Badgerclops. 

  
  


“...Ditto.” I tiredly agree with Mao Mao.


	2. Get to know yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone introduces themselves

“Okay. So. This is weird. We are all in agreement on that.” Badgerclops states as everyone sits in a circle in the living room, the coffee table and couch moved so everyone can sit on the floor comfortably. 

“Yep.” “Hmhm.” “I agree!” “Yeah.” “I’m with you on this.” “I guess, whatever.” Everyone all chorus in agreement. 

“...So should we all introduce ourselves or…?” Badgerclops offers. “That’s not a bad idea at all..” Mao Mao agrees. Tiny Badgerclops raises his hand. “Are you offering to go first?” Mao Mao asks. Tiny Badgerclops nods. “Okay, you have the stage.” Mao Mao urges. Tiny Badgerclops points a finger at Adorabat. “She called me a mean name!” He shouts. “I didn’t call you a mean name on purpose!” Adorabat defends. “What did she call you?” Badgerclops asks. “Badgerclops.” Tiny Badgerclops answers. 

“You see, little me, I go by Badgerclops nowadays, so Adorabat here just thought that was always my name.” Badgerclops explains. “Why did you change your name?” Tiny Badgerclops asks. “Becuase Strandrew is a dumb name. Though Badgerclops isn’t much better.” Strandrew butts in. “Oh yeah? Let’s hear your name idea then?” Badgerclops offers. “Bloodkurt.” Strandrew states. “...This is so embarrassing.” Badgerclops groans. “Yeah, I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting teen you to be so… edgy?” Mao Mao states. “Your lucky, Mao Mao! Teen you seems pretty chill.” Badgerclops says as he gestures to the teenage Mao Mao who seems delighted at the compliment. 

“Oh, he has one thing that’s a little embarrassing, though.” Mao Mao starts. “What?” Badgerclops asks. “We will get to it when we get to him. So, um, what do you want to be called?” Mao Mao asks Tiny Badgerclops. “...Badgerclops.” Tiny Badgerclops answers. “Okay...would be okay with us calling you Smallclops for the time being? It might get confusing if we have two people named Badgerclops at the same time.” Mao Mao inquiries. Tiny Badgerclops nods his head, which means Smallclops nods his head.

“Okay, is there anything else you want to say?” Mao Mao asks. Smallclops thinks for a moment. “The kid in the red overalls is cute…” Smallclops shyly points out. Little Mao Mao perks up and looks at Smallclops in disbelief. Badgerclops pumps his arm and has a proud look on his face. “That’s a very nice transition, would you like to go next?” Mao Mao asks Little Mao Mao. Little Mao Mao nods hestintaly, still caught off guard. “I’m Mao Mao and I’m gonna be the bestest hero ever!” Little Mao Mao proclaims as he stands on his pillow and holds his wooden sword up in the air. 

“Dawh! I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed since then!” Badgerclops coos. Mao Mao blushes and shakes his head. “So… what shall we call you so we don’t get mixed up?” Mao Mao asks. “How ‘bout Lil Mao?” Badgerclops suggests. “Eh. Sure. What do you say?” Mao Mao asks Little Mao Mao. “Sure!” Lil Mao chirps. “Is there anything else you wanna add?” Badgerclops asks. Lil Mao thinks for a second. “...Can I sit beside him?” Lil Mao asks as he points to Smallclops. 

“Sure.” Mao Mao nods. Lil Mao gets up and waddles over to Smallclops and plops down next to him. Badgerclops looks like he’s trying to hide a gleeful smile as he watches the two sit together. “Look at me, being a little casinova~!” Badgerclops whispers to Mao Mao. “You were always destined to make the first move I guess.” Mao Mao shrugs. 

“Hey, future me, can I go next?” Teen Mao Mao asks as she raises her wing. “Sure. Go ahead.” Mao Mao nods. Teen Mao Mao stands up. “As you all probably have guessed, my name is Mao Mao too!” Teen Mao Mao starts. “Who cares…” Strandrew grumbles. Teen Mao Mao deflates. “Shut up, Strandrew!” Badgerclops growls. Strandrew huffs and crosses his arms, he rolls his eye for extra angsty teen effect. 

“Please, continue.” Bdgerclops urges. “Okay...well, I want to be a great hero like my father and sisters! And…?” Teen Mao Mao thinks. Modern Mao Mao nudges Badgerclops. “Remember how I told you that I also had a huge flaw?” Mao Mao whispers. “Yeah?” Badgerclops whispers back. “Well… I may of had a thing for anime in my teens…” Mao Mao admits. “So? I like anime?” Badgerclops shrugs. “Yeah, but here's the thing, teen me took it to a… whole different level…” Mao Mao explains.

“And I hope to gain a lot of kawaii treasure, nyah~!” Teen Mao Mao exclaims as he strikes a cute pose. Badgerclops has to use all his strength to hold back a ton of laughter. “You were a weeaboo?” Badgerclops whispers as he tries to hold in a serious giggle fit. “Yeah… I never had TV growing up so when I ventured out on my own… I found anime and fell in love instantly.” Mao Mao recalls. “I love him, can we keep him and Lil Mao and raise them as our kids, please.” Badgerclops begs quietly as he lays on his stomach. 

“...That’s kinda weird, considering the fact that their fate is to marry you.” Mao Mao points out. “Right… wait. I think I heard that wrong.” Badgerclops says as he does a double take. “I said, that it would be weird to raise them as our kids because they have to meet you under that rock.” Mao Mao advoids. “Oh right! Do you think our time line is getting messed up thanks to this?” Badgerclops asks. “... if it did, we would know.” Mao Mao nods. “So… this isn’t time travel?” Badgerclops questions. 

“Probably not.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Can you two stop whispering to each other and stop him?!” Strandrew exclaims. Badgerclops and Mao Mao look towards Teen Mao Mao to see what needs to be stopped. “...And that’s why season five was mediocre!” Teen Mao Mao finishes. Adorabat, Lil Mao Mao and Smallclops stare at him in what seems to be a mix of wonder and confusion. “...What needs to be stopped?” Mao Mao asks Strandrew. “His stupid...face?” Strandrew trails off.

“What? I don’t understand.” Mao Mao says as he tries to figure out what’s has Strandrew so upset… that isn’t just existence itself. Badgerclops leans in. “I think I know what’s wrong. Don’t worry about it for now. I’ll talk with him later.” Badgerclops whispers. “If you insist…” Mao Mao gives. 

“So! Who’s next?” Badgerclops asks as he claps his hands together. “Wait, don’t we need to come up with a name for me?” Teen Mao Mao asks. “Oh, right…. How ‘bout Mao-kun?” Badgerclops offers. Teen Mao Mao eyes go wide and start to sparkle. “Daisukidesu!” He yells. “I have no idea what that means, but from your expression, I’d say you like it.” Badgerclops beams. “Nice work on the name.” Mao Mao whispers. “Thanks, I’m pretty good at picking them out.” Badgerclops brags. 

“Ugh, I can't believe you're encouraging him!” Strandrew growls. “I’m just going to ignore your mess of emotions and ask you to introduce yourself.” Badgerclops waves off. “Psh, whatever. My name is Strandrew. I hate my step-brother. I hate walks. I hate-” “Can you please say something you like?” Mao Mao asks, getting annoyed at Strandrew’s attitude. “...I like to talk about what I hate.” Strandrew finishes. “Thank you, Strandrew. That was… something.” Mao Mao says lamley. 

“Adorabat, would you mind introducing yourself now?” Badgerclops asks, “M’kay!” Adorabat nods as she flies up into the air and lands in the center of the circle. “I’m Adorabat! I’m a deputy here in Pure Heart Valley! I fight monsters and bad guys with my dads, Mao Mao and Badgerclops! And-!” “WHAT?!” Strandrew exclaims as he surges to his feet and scrambles to nearby wall and presses his back to it. “I said, I FIGHT MONSTERS WITH MY DADS, WHO ARE MAO MAO AND BADGERCLOPS, WHO ARE BOYFRIENDS!” Adorabat yells, thinking Strandrew didn’t hear what she said. 

“B-But I d-don’t like boys!” Strandrew insites. “Oh, shoot! Mao Mao this is what I was gonna talk to him about later!” Badgerclops explains to Mao Mao. “Yikes, that boy is more in the closet them some old holiday sweaters in july.” Mao Mao compares. “Yeah… this was a rough patch.” Badgerclops cringes as Strandrew begins to huddle into a ball of repressed feelings. “Listen, Stradrew-” Mao Mao starts. “YOU!” Srandrew points an accusing finger at Mao Mao. 

“Me?” Mao Mao asks as he points a finger at himself. “YOU TURNED ME! OR DID SOMETHING TO TRICK ME!” Strandrew accuses. Badgerclops puts a hand on Mao Mao’s shoulder. “I got this.” Badgerclops states as he moves to join Mao Mao at his side. “WELL? WHAT DO YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!” Strandrew screams. Badgerclops stares down his past self with an unreadable expression. 

“I don’t like boys…” Badgerclops starts. Strandrew relaxes. Badgerclops then turns to Mao Mao. “Badgerclops?” Mao Mao whispers. Badgerclops then leans in and gives Mao Mao a deep and passionate kiss. “I LOVE MEN! Especially this hot hunk of man right here! Yowza~!” Badgerclops proclaims as he breaks the kiss. Strandrew jaw drops and thankfully, is too shocked to say anything else at the moment. “I’m a hot hunk?” Mao Mao whisper to himself as he blushes. 

“Ahem.” Mao-kun clears his throat to gather everyone's attention. Mao-kun then raises his hand into the air. “Yes?” Mao Mao urges him to speak. “Who’s the  _ Seme  _ and who’s the _ uke _ ?” Mao-kun asks as politely as one could ask that question. “Dude, you use to like-” “Yes. But let’s drop that.” Mao Mao interrupts Badgerclops before he can speak the embarrassing truth. “What’s a Seme and uke?” Adorabat asks still standing in the middle of the now broken speaking circle

“Nothing that is important or relevant whatsoever.” Mao Mao explains, avoiding the topic. “...Am I the uke?” Mao-kun whispers to himself as a blush comes over him. Mao-kun looks over to Strandrew, who is still frozen in gay-panic. Mao-kun gets up and walks over to Strandrew. “What are you-!” Strandrew starts. “I hope I’ll be a good boyfriend for you one day, Strandrew-kun!” Mao-kun exclaims as he takes Strandrew’s hands into his own. 

“...This has been an incredibly awkward night.” Badgerclops states as he watches Mao-kun and Strandrew stare into each others eyes. “There are teenagers here, I don’t know what you were expecting.” Mao Mao shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe a heart to heart with our past selves about how it’s gonna get better?” Badgerclops says as Strandrew recoils away from Mao-kun’s touch. “I’m not one for spoiling things.” Mao Mao shrugs. 

“At least the kid versions of us are fine. Speaking of which, I haven’t heard a peep from them in a while.” Badgerclops points out as he looks over to where he last saw the two. Lil Mao and Smallclops are curled up together on a pillow, snoozing away. “Oh. My. Gosh.” Badgerclops whispers. “I can’t! I just can’t!” Badgerclops whispers as he begins to cry. “I think we’ve had a long day. All right! Time for bed!” Mao Mao announces as he stands up. “Oh thank goodness.” Adorabat sighs as she flies to the bedroom. Badgerclops picks himself off the floor and sniffles as he follows Adorabat. 

Mao Mao picks up a blanket off the couch and drapes it over Lil Mao and Smallclops, who both snuggle closer together. “So, don’t stay up too late you two!” Mao Mao says to Strandrew and Mao-kun as he starts to head to his room. “Okay!” Mao-kun calls back. Strandrew doesn’t say anything. 

Mao Mao enters his bedroom and sees Badgerclops and Adorabat already under the covers. Mao Mao climbs in and gets comfy. 

_ “I wonder how we are supposed to turn things back to normal...maybe something in the castle can clue us in.”  _ Mao Mao thinks to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
Strandrew: I don’t like boys, I swear!  
Badgerclops: You’re right…  
Strandrew: Okay, nice. Good to see that-  
Badgerclops: I LOVE MEN! I’m like, SUPER INTO GUYS! Including…*Pulls over Mao Mao* this hot piece of meat who’s my boyfriend, we also have a daughter!  
Strandrew: *Visible gay panic*
> 
> So yeah, this was… something. I hope I didn’t hurt anybody's feelings or strike too close to home for some, this was all in good fun! Also sorry if this came out a little late! 
> 
> The reason I decided to make Teen Mao Mao/Mao-kun into a weeb is because in the episode Return of Bao Bao the Mao Mao we see in the flash back sort of reminds me of a shonen protagonist and I would think it would be funny if Teen Mao Mao tried to mimic them.


	3. Look Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to the castle

Mao Mao begins to wake from his slumber. He sits up and raises his arms into the air and lets out a big yawn. He looks over to his still sleeping family and smiles warmly. Suddenly he frowns.  _ “Did yesterday actually happen?”  _ He thinks to himself. Mao Mao slips off the bed and quietly tip toes out of the bedroom and into the living room. There he sees Smallclops and Lil Mao still on the pillow asleep.  _ “Well, that answers that.”  _ Mao Mao thinks as he peers over to the couch. Mao-kun is asleep on the couch, wrapped up in his cape.  _ _

Strandrew is still on the floor in a ball. The kid seems to have just fallen asleep like that. _“Great. A teenager with lackluster sleep is sure to be a _**_joy_** _to be around.” _Mao Mao thinks sarcastically. Mao Mao trudges into the kitchen and gets a pot of coffee ready, he’s gonna need all the help he can get today. _“I wonder if Strandrew will be able to even look at us today?” _Mao Mao wonders as the coffee machine starts to brew the elixir of the gods… or demons, depending on who drinks it. 

“G’morning.” Badgerclops yawns as he shuffles into the kitchen. “Good morning, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao greets. “How’d you sleep?” Mao Mao asks. “Like a baby. Speaking of which…” Badgerclops says as he leaves the room for a second. Badgerclops back into the room. “So yesterday wasn’t some weird fever dream.” Badgerclops whispers in awe. “Yeah. We totally made out in front of teenaged you.” Mao Mao snorts. “You call that  _ “making out” _ ?” Badgerclops challenges playfully. “Oh? Do I have the wrong idea of what constitutes a make out session? Please enlighten me, Badgerclops~.” Mao Mao flirts. 

“Glady.” Badgerclops says as he tips Mao Mao head up and kisses him. Badgerclops caresses the side of Mao Mao’s head as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. “NOT AGAIN!” Strandrew screams as he enters the kitchen. Badgerclops and Mao Mao break the kiss and look at Strandrew who’s on the floor, again. Mao-kun walks in behind Strandrew. Mao-kun rubs the sleep out of one eye. “What’s with all the yelling?” Mao-kun asks sleepy. 

“FUTURE ME KEEPS MAKING OUT WITH FUTURE YOU!” Strandrew wails. “You jealous~?” Badgerclops teases. “N-No!” Strandrew insists. “Where’s the bad guy?! I’ll skin him alive!” Adorabat screeches as she flies into the kitchen. “There is no villain, Adorabat.” Mao Mao assures. “Awhh…” Adorabat whines as she lands on the kitchen table. “Hey.” A voice calls. Everyone looks towards the voice. It’s Smallclops with Lil Mao, hand in hand. “Can y’all keep it down?” Smallclops asks as Lil Mao rubs his eye. “BUT THEY WHERE-!” Strandrew starts. Smallclops holds up his hand. Smallclops walks over to the fridge, takes off a hanging tea rag, walks back over to Strandrew and shoves the tea rag into Strandrew’s mouth. 

Smallclops joins his hand back with Lil Mao. “You are SO annoying.” Smallclops says as he walks with Lil Mao. Badgerclops looks incredibly proud. “So...shall I get started on breakfast?” Mao Mao offers. 

** _One huge breakfast later…_ **

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Badgerclops asks as he pushes his empty plate away from himself. “I want to learn more about that artifact we found. And the only place we’ll have a chance to find any info is in the castle.” Mao Mao tells. “So? What are we waiting for?” Badgerclops asks. “Badgerclops...what are we going to do with them?” Mao Mao asks as he gestures to the younger versions of themselves that are eating at the coffee table that they dragged into the kitchen. “We will take them with us!” Badgerclops offers. “Okay. Sure. But, you do realize that the aero-cycle cannot fit all of us at once?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Yeah? So-? Oh. Oh! OH NO! PLEASE DON’T SAY IT!” Badgerclops screams. “We…” Mao Mao starts. “NO!” Badgerclops yells. “Are…” Mao Mao continues. “STOP!” Badgerclops pleads. “...Going to have to walk to the castle.” Mao Mao finishes. Badgerclops gets out of his chair and drops to his knees. The other versions of Badgerclops look horrified at the prospect of having to walk. 

“NNNNOOOOOO!!!” Badgerclops cries dramatically. The other versions of him join in at there own table. Lil Mao tries to comfort Smallclops with a confused look on his face. Mao-kun simply stares as Strandrew just screams in agony. “Badgerclops, it’s just a walk to the castle.” Mao Mao rationalizes. “BUT IT’S SO FAR! AND IT HAS LIKE, A BILLION STEPS!” Badgerclops points out loudly. “STEPS?!” Smallclops cries. “ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?!” Strandrew screeches. Adorabat starts to cover her ears. “Mao Mao! Please make them stop!” Adorabat pleads. 

“Badgerclops, please stop. I think you're starting to damage my ear drums.” Mao Mao says as he sticks a finger into his ear. Badgerclops just keeps screaming. “Badgerclops.” Mao Mao repeats. Badgerclops keeps on screaming. Mao Mao runs over to Lil Mao and picks him up. He runs back over to Badgerclops. “BADGERCLOPS! BABY ME NEEDS POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT!” Mao Mao exclaims as he holds said baby self up to Badgerclops. “I’m five! I’m not a baby!” Lil Mao insists. 

Badgerclops reaches out for Lil Mao and hugs him tightly. “YOU ARE VERY TALENTED AND GOOD! YOU WILL MAKE A GREAT HERO!” Badgerclops cries. Lil Mao lip quivers at the much needed positive reinforcement. Lil Mao then begins to cry alongside Badgerclops. Mao-kun also begins to cry for unknown reasons. Mao Mao can only stare as nearly everyone in the room cries with the exception of himself and Adorabat, who is still covering her ears. Mao Mao sighs, it’s time to bust out the big guns. 

“IF EVERYONE STOPS CRYING WE CAN GET ICE CREAM ON THE WAY!” Mao Mao yells over the sobbing. The crying stops dead. “Really?” Smallclops asks. “Yes. Now, let us be on our way.” Mao Mao says as he stands up. Adorabat lands on his shoulder. “What if I don’t want ice cream?” Strandrew challenges. “Then perish.” Mao Mao states. Smallclops waddles over to Mao Mao and holds in right hand. “I guess we’re going to have the weirdest family outing ever.” Badgerclops points out. Mao Mao looks over at Badgerclops, who has Lil Mao holding his left hand.

“Hey! I wanna hold hands too!” Adorabat exclaims as she lands on the floor and holds her wings up. Mao Mao and Badgerclops look at each other and shrug, they both take one of Adorabat’s wings into their hands. “Y’all wanna hold hands too?” Badgerclops asks Strandrew and Mao-kun. “We aren’t babies.” Strandrew huffs. “‘Kay.” Badgerclops shrugs. And off they all went.

** _A little later…_ **

“Smallclops, you are practically wearing your ice cream.” Mao Mao points out as he tries to wipe it off with a paper napkin, much to Smallclops’ irritation. “You should look at Lil Mao.” Badgerclops says as he cleans up Lil Mao, who is a much better sport about the situation. “Sugoi! This ice cream is so good!” Mao-kun exclaimed as he licks his treat. “Can you stop being a weeb for five minutes?” Strandrew asks. “Chinmoku, meinu no shōnen.” Mao-kun says with an innocent smile. “Whoa! Language!” Mao Mao scolds. “What did he say!” Strandrew asks angrily. 

“There are children here, so I can’t say.” Mao Mao says as he tosses the paper napkin he was using to clean up Smallclops. “Was it a lie?” Strandrew asks. Mao Mao stares at Strandrew for a second. “...No, everything he said was true.” Mao Mao tells with a mischievous smile. “Then what-? EW! What happened to you?” Strandrew exclaims as he looks over at Adorabat, who is also covered in her ice cream. 

“Why does this always happen when you eat ice cream, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks as he leaves to fetch more napkins. “Because it’s really good!” Adorabat answers. Mao Mao returns with more napkins. “If it’s so good, then why don’t you try to get as much as you can in your mouth?” Mao Mao asks. “Because it comes in handy as a snack later, dude.” Badgerclops says as he turns to Mao Mao, revealing that Badgerclops has a huge smudge of ice cream around his mouth. 

“...Sometimes it feels like I’m the only adult left on the planet.” Mao Mao mutters as he shoves a napkin in Badgerclops’ face. 

** _Even more later…_ **

“And… we have arrived at our destination!” Mao Mao announces as they come up to the castle gates. “Gah! Finally!” Badgerclops sas as he throws himself on the ground dramatically. Strandrew and Smallclops are also on the ground. “Are you okay?” Lil Mao asks Smallclops. Smallclops weakly raises a thumbs up into the air. “We really need to work on your stamina, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao sighs. “No, what we need is to invest in a mini aero-van. One with cup holders would be nice…” Badgerclops fantasizes. “I am not going to perform acts of heroism while driving a mini aero-van, all the villains will laugh at me!” Mao Mao points out. “Can we just do what we need to and go?!” Strandrew yells. 

“Right, come along, everyone. We should ask the king if he knows anything about this.” Mao Mao says as he pulls out the necklace that started this all. “Alright. Come on.” Badgerclops groans as he raises to his feet. Strandrew and Smallclops also raise to their feet while muttering complaints under their breath. The group make their way into the castle. “You know, I don’t think we have been here since we adopted Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out.

“Oh yeah. Heh, how things have changed…” Mao Mao trails off as he joins his hand with Badgerclops’. Strandrew mimes gagging. Badgerclops catches it out of the corner of his eye. “Hey, Mao Mao. I’m going to have a chat with Strandrew. We’ll catch up.” Badgerclops says as he stops walking.

“Oh? Well, okay… we will be in the audience chamber waiting for you two.” Mao Mao nods as he ushers the others forwards. Badgerclops waits for the others to turn a corner before he turns to face Strandrew. “Dude. I know what’s going on. You can cut the act.” Badgerclops says as he crosses his arms. “What? I’m just sick of all that.... Gay lovey dovey stuff.” Strandrew crosses his arms. “I know how you feel, Strandrew.” Badgerclops starts. “NO YOU DON’T! Nobody gets me!” Strandrew spits. “Your right, nobody gets you. Not even you do.” Badgerclops continues. Strandrew visibly flinches. 

“W-what?” Strandrew asks, caught off guard. “Dude, I’m LITERALLY you in the future.” Badgerclops points out. “I know what you are feeling everytime you act out. When you see me and Mao Mao do couple things you feel that pang of want. But that feeling scares you. Our stupid parents made us afriad of that feeling.” Badgerclops continues. “S-stop…” Strandrew sutters. “No. You need to hear this.” Badgerclops says as he approaches Strandrew. “Shut up!” Strandrew cries. “You aren’t wrong, Strandrew. You aren’t a freak!” Badgerclops continues. “P-please!” Strandrew cries. 

“Strandrew. I know that you think Mao-kun is adorable. I know whenever that wave of affection comes over you want to lash out and pretend that you hate him. I know how much you just want to be yourself. But you can’t.” Strandrew at this point is in a ball on the floor, trying to cover his ears. Badgerclops moves his hands so he can hear him. “Strandrew… you are going to be okay. You want to know why?” Badgerclops asks. Strandrew silently looks up as he cries through his one eye. “Why?” He asks in a whisper. 

“Because that time is over. We got past it. You aren't back then, we exist right now. I’m in a happy relationship with my best friend, we have a daughter together, we fight bad guys and monsters. And one day, that’s going to be yours!” Badgerclops finishes. 

Strandrew doesn’t respond right away. He just continues to cry silently. “...I’m still scared.” Strandrew speaks up after a moment. “I’m scared and I hate myself.” He adds. Badgerclops sits down beside Strandrew. “I know.” Badgerclops sighs. “I want to be like you.” Strandrew confesses. “Huh?” Badgerclops hums in surprise. “You have everything I ever wanted. A family that loves you. A job that isn’t stupid or boring…” Strandrew trails off. “A hot boyfriend~?” Badgerclops teases. “...Yeah.” Strandrew confesses with a blush. “Also, I’ve been meaning to ask you… why does the older one seem to be missing his tail while the teen one has his?” Strandrew asks. 

“Oh? Were you checking out their butt’s or something?” Badgerclops asks. Standrew’s face goes bright red. “N-No!” He denies. Badgerclops laughs as Standrew hides his face. “Heh. Anyways, he lost his tail under a rock.” Badgerclops tells. “Huh.” Standrew vocalizes. “...So you gonna smooch Mao-kun?” Badgerclops asks. “What?! I mean- um? I-I don’t think he likes me?” Standrew confesses. “How come?” Badgerclops asks. “I been a jerk since I met him! Besides, I got WAY too many emotional issues for him.” Strandrew points out. “...Oh honey, you got a big storm coming.” Badgerclops giggles as he shakes his head.

“What?” Strandrew asks. “Mao Mao’s got his own issues. Like, pretty bad. So don’t worry about it.” Badgerclops waves off. “Oh.” “Yep.” “...So…? What now?” Standrew asks. “Let’s catch back up with the others.” Badgerclops says as he gets up. 

** _One power walk later…_ **

“Oh my! Even more?” King Snugglemane exclaims as Badgerclops and Standrew walk into the adunice chamber. “Yeah. So… do you know how to fix things?” Mao Mao asks. “Of course~! I will admit this is a surprise, we thought this necklace was lost forever! Quite interesting really. You see, many magical treasures were placed in the care of my family for safe keeping, and we had all the treasures accounted for, with the exception of one.” Snugglemane tells as he holds up the necklace. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s it for?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Simple really. It’s purpose is to reflect on one’s growth, to see where one has started if you will. It’s important to reflect on oneself and take pride in the changes in one has made.” Snugglemane points out. “Huh. That is a surprisingly wholesome purpose. I was expecting clone army.” Mao Mao confesses. “Oh no. Nothing like that. So, shall we return these rugrats back to yourselves?” Snugglemane asks. “...Can we say good-bye first?” Badgerclops asks. 

“Go right ahead.” Snugglemane urges. 

  
  


Strandrew stomps over to Mao-kun. “Strandrew-kun? What’s wrong-mph!” Mao-kun asks as Strandrew delivers a messy and desperate kiss. “You’re an adorable nerd and I’m into it.” 

Strandrew confesses. “S-sugoi…” Mao-kun whispers in a dreamy voice. “What in tarnation did you say to him?” Mao Mao whispers. “Just what I wished somebody said to me at that age.” Badgerclops shrugs. 

Badgerclops turns to Lil Mao. “Bye, little fella. You are gonna grow up to be super cool and handsome.” Badgerclops says as he ruffles his head. Lil Mao looks bashful at Badgerclops’ words. “Remember to not fall for Gerald’s magic tricks.” Mao Mao reminds Smallclops. “How do you know about that?” Smallclops asks. “Big you told me.” Mao Mao explains. 

Mao-kun and Strandrew come up to the group, hand in hand. “Any advice for us?” Standrew asks. “Eh, I can’t think of anything.” Mao Mao shrugs. “I already gave you all my advice.” Badgerclops points out. “Is everyone ready~?” Snugglemane asks. Everyone nods and gets into position. Adorabat stands behind the king as he holds up the necklace. 

“Everybody say cheese!” Snugglemane says. “Wait! There’s cheese?!” Smallclops asks. A blast of bright light shines out from the necklace. The light fades and Strandrew, Mao-kun, Smallclops and Lil Mao are gone. “Your past selves have been returned to you. Now you may continue to grow and move forward~.” King Snugglemane announces. “...I kinda miss them already…” Badgerclops says wistfully. “Thank you, your majesty.” Mao Mao thanks as he takes a knee. “Oh, no. Thank you sheriff. Now we have the full collection of treasures and a long mystery solved. Good day!” Snugglemane says as he prances away majestically. 

“Shall we head home?” Mao Mao asks. “Sure. But can you go on ahead and fetch the aero-bike?” Badgerclops asks. “Badgerclops, your dogs need to go on more walks.” Mao Mao points out. “I can go, Badgerclops!” Adorabat offers. “Adorabat, you are not old enough to drive the aero-bike.” Mao Mao denies. “Aw! Please?” Adorabat begs. “No, Adorabat.” Mao Mao says as he folds his arms and shakes his head. “Drat!” Adorabat huffs. “I’m glad to see everything is back to normal, and here’s hoping we get a break from weird stuff for a while!” Badgerclops says as he sits on the ground. 

“Badgerclops, come on. I’ll give your feet a massage when we get back.” Mao Mao offers. “...Okay fine…” Badgerclops grumbles as he gets up. 

And thus, the trio head back home to rest up for the next day to come. A day full of possibility and change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
Standrew: You don’t know me!   
Badgerclops: I am you????  
Strandrew: Oh, lol you right.   
Badgerclops: Yee, now go be gay lamo
> 
> AND DONE! Sorry this one took so long to finish. Life got a little busy but things are more calm now! Thanks for readin’!

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: Mao Mao! Halp!  
Mao Mao & Badgerclops: *Run up stairs*  
Mao Mao: ...Oh lord  
Badgerclops: I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE USED PROTECTION!  
Mao Mao: ...You mean… like armor right?  
Badgerclops: How else would you take that statement… oh! O-oh.
> 
> Yep! This one needs multiple parts! Also I had to make up a name for Badgerclops because I doubt his parents were cool enough to call him Badgerclops outta the womb, thus I looked up ugly Baby names and got Strandrew (I wanted it to be dumb as to make it why nobody knows his OG name). Teen Badgerclops was based on cuppa-ale’s AU and art! Thanks for reading… and no offense to anybody named Strandrew!
> 
> (Here's a link to cuppa-ale's tumblr! https://cuppa-ale.tumblr.com/post/187180385026/au-where-mao-mao-and-badgerclops-met-as-young


End file.
